The Bet Part 2: Naruto's Get back
by Amaya Uzumaki Sanzo
Summary: This is for all the people who liked my first story and asked for more! This is how Naruto gets back at Gaara for what he did. And I already know tht Naruto is really really out of charter, Sorry. This was betaed by my friend SanckySaten.


Naruto laid on his bed, his eyes on the white ceiling. _That asshole!! I can't believe he OHHHHHHH!! _Naruto couldn't bring himself to think the last part. His hands balled into fists at his side. He sat up angrily, to restless to set still. _I thought I could trust him! I thought we could… _He walked over to wall punching it hard leveling a large hole. _I'm going to kill him!! _He thought girding his teeth. He could fill tears willing up in his eyes. _How the hell could he do this to me!! _A few seconds passed before he finally loosened his fists. The blond throw his head and let out a thunderous laugh. _I got the perfect idea. I'll show you Gaara two can play this game. _

"Hay Kiba! What's up!" Naruto cried running up to the dog boy, a large smile on his face. "Oh hay Naruto!" Kiba waved to the smaller boy. Akamaru barked loudly at Naruto from his place on top of his masters head. "Hay Akamaru!" Naruto said cheerfully coming to a stop a few feet in front of Kiba. "What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked. ""Well actually I have favor to ask." "Oh? What?" Kiba arched a brown eyebrow staring at Naruto thoughtfully. Naruto just smiled at the other boy. "You know Gaara right?" "Ya? Why?" "Remember the time you asked me out?" "What about it?" "Do you still like me?" "Naruto what are you getting at?!" Kiba asked angrily trying to hide the blush that came across his face. Naruto's smile grew as he lend in to whisper in Kiba's ear.

"Ok you remember the plan?"

"Yes dam it! Would you stop asking me that!"

"Ok you'll be here by seven right? It should be warn off by then."

"Ok! Ok! I'll see you then! Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course it will!"

"Fine. I have to go Naruto I'll see you later."

"K. See you at seven."

Naruto hung up the phone. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. _4:30. I better call him._ Naruto open his orange cell phone and pushed Gaara's speed dial. It rang twice before Naruto hard the redhead's voice.

"Hello."

"Hay Gaara! What up!"

"Oh. Hi Naruto. What do you want?"

"God why are you so cold? Anyway, Can you come over in about a half an hour?"

"Why? Aren't you still mad?"

"About what? Oh that. No not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya really. So can you come over?"

"Fine."

"Ok see you soon."

"Whatever."

Naruto hung the phone back up and laid back on his bed. _HeHe. This is going to be fun._ Naruto thought smiling.

"Hay Gaara! Come in!" Gaara took a step in to the brightly lit house. "Want some tea?" Naruto asked walking over to the coffee table in front of the couch. Gaara followed his host sitting next to were he had throw himself onto the couch. :Fine." Naruto handed him a small white cup. Gaara took it and put it to his lips. "So Naruto what is this about?" "What do you mean?" "What do you have planed?" "Who said I had anything planed?" Gaara took another drink. "I know you Naruto. You have something planed." "No I don't!" Gaara opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a sharp pain in his head. Gaara fell forwed onto the warn out coffee table. He could see Naruto smiling as his vision began to darken.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes. His head felt heavy as he tried to lift it._ Were am I?_ he thought. He tried to move his hands. _WHAT THE HELL!! _He could feel as the rope dig in to his wrist. He looked down at his body. He was comply naked and tied to an old brown kitchen chair. He tried to move but the rope would not give, he tried to called out but there was something in his mouth. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! _He looked around, he could see his was in Naruto's room. "Hay Gaara." Gaara trued his head quickly to the door way. Naruto was standing against the frame his eyes on his prisoner. Gaara tried to say something but what ever was in his mouth blocked out any real word. Naruto walked over to him and bent over placing there faces a few inches apart. A large smile came across his face as he giggled. He reached fowred graping Gaara's dick and stroking lightly earning a morphed mone. Naruto gigged again as he stood up straight and walked over to his closet. He thrust it open excitedly. A necked Kiba step out his whole face red. Gaara's eyes grew wide. _What is Naruto planning on doing?! _

Naruto pulled the older boy to his bed. He pulled him against his body pushing there lips together in an angry kiss. Gaara watched on able to turn his gaze away. Kiba broke the kiss painting heavy. Naruto took a step back and began slowly striping. Kiba sat back on the bed and began to stork himself as his hungry eyes looked over the blonde's flawless body. Gaara could feel himself growing harder with every piece of clothing throw to the floor. He tried looking away or closeting his eyes but he was to drawn in by the sight of sex sean floding out in front of him. Naruto stepped in front of where the dog boy laid on the bed. He got on to his knees and pulled him close to him. He bowed his head and began to trille his tongue around the tip of his cock. Kiba let out a loud gasp. Naruto wrapped his lips around his member sucking extra hard on the sensitive tip. Kiba griped Naruto's blond hair tightly in his fists. "Fuck Naruto!" Kiba cried throwing his head back.

Naruto stood up and claimed onto the other boy. He pushed there lips together in a hungry needy kiss. He moved up and down rubbing there organs together caseing Kiba to mone into the kiss. Naruto this time broke the kiss, sitting up off the bed. "Ready Kiba?" The brunette just nodded getting on his hand and knees. Naruto positioned himself behind the Kiba lineing his cock with the dog boy's entrance. Gaara watched wide eyed. His erection painfully throbbing as Naruto slowly pushed his way into Kiba waiting for a minute before he began to moved. Gaara moved his hand frantly in there confinements wish he could join or at least touch himself. Naruto turned his gaze to Gaara and flashed a wide smile obviously enjoying his pain. Naruto thrust harder into Kiba earning another cry as both throw there heads back as they cried out loudly. "Yessssssssss" Kiba hissed as he moved his hips back, taking in more of Naruto and griping tightly on the sheets. "Do that again!" Gaara bit down hard on the piece of cloth in his mouth as Naruto obeyed this time trusting harder and faster as he reached forwed and griped Kiba's forgotten need and stroking it to match there pace. "Shit Naruto I'm goin cum!!" he yelled clenching his eyes closed, griping the sheets tighter as he came viontly onto the Naruto's hand and the bed beneath them. Naruto soon followed planting his seed deep into the other males ass as he fell fowred onto Kiba. They both sat still as there orgasms ripped though there body in waves. To Gaara it felt like forever before the blond finally pulled out letting Kiba hit the bed hard beneath him. Naruto looked back at Gaara smiling. He walked back over to him kneeling in front of him and tearing his fully erected penis. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked. Gaara just closed his eyes enjoying Naruto's touch. Naruto stood back up and walked over to something Gaara's eyes had missed. It was a camera Gaara looked at the blond angrily as he pushed the stop button. "Don't worry. As long as you promise to never do that again no one will see this. Right Kiba!" The brunet said nothing both Naruto and Gaara looked at him. He was fast a sleep his ass half way in the air. Naruto just laughed and walked back over to Gaara to untie him. "Your turned." he whispered in the redheads ear and this "How about we do it just like last time? Blindfold and all." _God Naruto when were done you are so dead! Gaara thought as he pulled Naruto in for a angry, hungry kiss._


End file.
